FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall is a MMORPG(Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players can enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game announced in mid-2007 and set for release in the summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series(including many characters from Ben 10), redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villans of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. The Future In the Future, No one there is resembled to Ben10 except for the players with oufits and weapons. However in the later time (which is closest to now) fusionfall has let vilgax and pardox in the past due to the time wraping adventure based on "Alien Aductions!!! A Fusionfall Adventure". The Past In the Past, Ben 10 Characters Nanos *Four Arms(acquired at Level 17) *Swampfire(acquired at Level 24) *Humongousaur(acquired at Level 36) *Vilgax(acquired at Level 23) *Hex(acquired at Level 29) *Alien X(acquired in code: ffccreationforge and New Accounts acquired at Level 2) Un-Released Nanos *Ben(10 years old) *Upgrade *Ghostfreak Future Nanos *Waybig *Rath (Seen In New Level "Graduation" Near Princess Bubble Gum) *Ultimate Big Chill (Seen In New Level "Graduation" Near Princess Bubble Gum) NPCs (Non Playable Characters) *Ben(Alien Force)(found in Offworld Plaza, Big Ship,in the New Beginning in the Null Void, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Gwen(Alien Force)(found in Pimpleback Mountains, Big Ship, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Kevin (Alien Force)(found in Nowhere, Big Ship, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Grandpa Max(found in Townsville Park) *Vilgax(found in Offworld Plaza) *Tetrax(found in Forsaken Valley) *Hex(found in Devil's Bluff) *Random Plumber agents are scouted around the Fusion Fall world NPCs that appeared for the Fusion Fall One Year Anniversary *Echo Echo (Yet to be permanent) *Alan (Yet to be permanent) *Ship (located in Genius Grove as small Ship, and hovering above City Station) *Megawhatt (Part of mission from Kevin in Big Ship) *Azmuth (located inside Big Ship in City Station) *Professor Paradox (located in Cul De Sac, City Station, and Inside Big Ship) *Albedo (Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Alien X (Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Random Galvans(working at shops inside Big Ship's interior) ~~Weapons Based on Ben 10 Characters *Null Void Pistol *Shuttlegun *Goop Acid Blaster *Custom Null Void Pistol *Dominator Shuttlegun *Conqueror Shuttlegun *Modded Null Void Pistol *Tuned Null Void Pistol *Vanquisher Shuttlegun *Maxed Null Void Pistol *Subjugator Shuttlegun *Laser Lance Mark 1 *Laser Lance Mark 2 *Laser Lance Mark 3 *Laser Lance Mark 4 *Laser Lance Mark 5 *Spidermonkey Web Shooter *Protoplasm Cannon *Brainstorm Shock Cannon *Heatblaster *Swampfire Torch *Chill Caster *Neutrino Engine *Petrosapien Shard *Energy Grenades *Wildvine Seedbomb *Hex's Staff *Forever Knights Energy Blade *Rocket Cutlass *Mechamorph Pistol ~~Outfits Based on Ben 10 Characters *Jetray Mask and Cape *Ben 10 Jacket(Alien Force) *Ben 10 Tee(Original Series) *Cannonbolt Set *Ben 10 Bubblehead *PLUMBER armor outfits(Recived as a Guide reward from Ben and New Accounts in the Beginning (Level 1)) *Sumo Slammer set *SACT set *Galactic Enforcers Set *Heatblast set *Spidermonkey set *Goop bubblehead *Big Chill Bubblehead *Echo Echo sonic pack *AmpFibian tendrils *Water Hazard helmet *Swampfire helmet *Ultimate Spidermonkey legs * Armodrillo Helmet * Mechamorph Helmet * Eye Guy set * Gwen 10,000 set * Chromastone set * Vilgax minions set * Nanomech helmet * Nanomech wings *Ghostfreak Tendrils. *Ultimate Echo Echo helmet *Necrofriggian helmet *Lodestar helmet *Terraspin Shell *Necrofriggian Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Aggregor helmet *Armodrillo set (except for helmet) *AmpFibian Set (except for tendrils) *Humongousaur Set (Except for helmet) *Ultimate Cannonbolt Set (except for helmet) *Wildmutt set *Goop set *Ultimate Humongousaur set *NRG set *Ultimate Kevin helmet ~~Vehicles based on Ben 10 Characters *Big Chill Glider *Kevin Levin Hovercar *Mechamorph Jetbike *Ben 10 Hoverboard *Mechamorph hoverboard *Pyronite Rock *"Charmed" Hover Board *Classic Hover Board FusionFall Main Page - http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com Gallery Ben_10_Jacket.png Ben_FusionFall_main.jpg fusionfall-mac-pc.jpg ship-mechamorph-armour1.png FusionFall_by_TheNerdYouAllLove.jpg game_overview_ben10.png Fusion_Fall__2010_Gang_by_Xendyl.jpg fusion.jpg FusionFallPCBOXboxart_160w.jpg ss_01.jpg 910201.jpg ss_01.jpg ss_02.jpg ss_03.jpg 18_fusionfall-622.jpg snapshot20090419153406.jpg FusionFallPrePaidCards.jpg fusionfall-manga.jpg Ff b10ua weeklycode ultcannonbolt 384x216.jpg|Cannonbolt set Vilgaxnano.jpg|Vilgax's nano Necrofriggian's (map of infinity code).JPG AmpFibian in Deep.JPG Ff b10ua weeklycode humungousaur 384x216.jpg Ff b10ua weeklycode wildmutt 384x216.jpg Ff b10ua weeklycode goopset 384x216.jpg Ff ulthumungousaurset 384x216.jpg NRG Fusionfall.PNG Category:Web Games